The NINR is training the next generation of nurse-scientists in the Division of Intramural Research as well as through intense short term training programs, such as the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) and the Fatigue and Sleep Methodologies Boot Camp. The SGI provides a foundation in molecular genetics to increase the research capacity among graduate students and faculty. The SGI also provides a scientific foundation for clincians to develop and expand their clinical practice in genetics. Two hundred and fifty four trainees have completed the 4 week SGI program since 2000, resulting in numerous publications, successful NIH training, and research awards. The SGI has also contributed to the successful academic careers of many nurse-scientists. The Fatigue and Sleep Methodologies Boot Camp is a 1 week intensive training course on the NIH campus that provides a foundation in current fatigue and sleep methodologies for use in the participant's future research. Over 70 participants attended the Boot Camp in July 2012. 1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural graduate partnership program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. Currently, seven graduate students from 7 universities participate in the NINR GPP program. One new GPP fellow was accepted this past year. Two GPP fellows are currently taking course work at their home universities. They will transfer and start their dissertation research on the NIH campus in 2012-2013. Five GPP fellows are on the NIH campus working in their lab rotations or on their dissertation research. Applications were accepted via an online application system beginning in September 2011 and ending in January 2012. 2. BNC Fellowship The Bravewell Collaborative, NINR and the NIH Clinical Center (BNC) came together to sponsor the joint post doctoral fellowship for research in integrative medicine. The first of the two post doctoral fellows completed the program in Aug. 2011. The second post doctoral fellow will complete the program in Dec. 2013. 3. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The NINR Division of Intramural Research (DIR) also sponsors a one-month, intensive summer research training program, the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 13 SGI's have been successfully offered by the NINR DIR and to date, over 250 nursing graduate students, clinicians, faculty from across the United States have completed this program. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications were accepted via an online application system beginning in February 2012 and ending in April 2012. 4. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Four students from high school and college spent the last summer working side-by-side with NINR Intramural Research Program investigators and research staff. These students presented their research results at The Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 5. Fatigue and Sleep Methodologies Boot Camp The NINR sponsored a one-week, intensive summer research training program, Fatigue and Sleep Methodologies Boot Camp. This is the third year for the course. A total of 70 individuals, including nurses, nursing faculty, and graduate nursing students, clinicians from the United States attended this course. Registrations were accepted via an online registration system (MREGS) beginning in April 2012 and ending in June 2012. 6. Developing Nurse Scientists Online Training Program This online training program provides an introduction to research grantsmanship for new doctoral graduates and early career scientists and can be accessed at www.ninr.nih.gov/Training/OnlineDevelopingNurseScientists. 7. New Post baccalaureate trainees in the IRP of NINR Three new postbaccalaureate fellows were accepted this past year. 8. New Post doctoral trainees in the IRP of NINR One new postdoctoral fellow was accepted this past year.